When it rains
by Stelfs V
Summary: O que fazer quando tudo o que acontece é chover?


Fala galerinha de plantão!

Nossa, cara tem tempão que não escrevia aqui, mas ontem, quando escutei uma música, foi quase impossível não pensar em uma fic.

A música se chama **When it rains - Paramore.** Vocês viram que o nome da música é o mesmo da fic né?

(qualquer semelhança é pura preguiça mesmo xP)

_p.s: Sugiro que leem a fic escutando a música. Boa combinação ;)_

Espero que gostem!

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**When it Rains**

"_When it rains..."_

"_When it rains on this side of town it touches everything"_

A chuva escorregava pelas pétalas de várias de suas flores. Como se as banhasse com todo carinho e amor. Para ela, era um mimo da natureza. Shiemi estava encostada no parapeito da janela observando aquela manhã nublada. Alguns raios de sol passavam pelas pesadas nuvens e rebatiam sobre as folhas e flores. Sua mão escorava o queixo, enquanto os olhos vagavam pelo belíssimo jardim que ela e a vó haviam plantado.

Havia acabado de se conformar de que hoje ela nem poderia sair de casa. A menina se sentou na janela, com as duas pernas sobre o beiral e abraçou os joelhos. Naquele momento, seus pensamentos chegaram até Rin. Como será que ele estaria? A verdade é que ela não havia conversado com ele depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Ela tentava fingir que estava tudo bem... mas ela sabia que era difícil lidar com aquela nova situação.

Mal tinha acabado de pensar nele, quando o pequeno portão que dava para o jardim se abriu. Ao longe os olhos dela o viram. Os cabelos azuis deixando-se serem molhados pela água da chuva, enquanto o garoto corria. Ela desceu rapidamente da janela, fechando as cortinas, temendo que ele a visse. Não sabia porquê, mas seu coração acelerou um pouco, a respiração estava rápida.

"_And when it rains... Will you always find an escape? Just running away from all of the ones who love you."_

Ela nem soube como, mas de repente escutou batidas na porta. Ela ainda continuava parada no mesmo lugar. As mãos ela mantinha perto do coração, talvez numa tentativa de tentar segurá-lo, pois parecia que pularia há qualquer momento. Mais uma vez, alguém bateu na porta. Mas dessa vez uma voz veio lá de fora:

- Shiemi, tem como abrir a porta? Não quero ficar congelado aqui fora.

Rin escutou a chave sendo rodada na fechadura e junto com a abertura da porta, o rosto de Shiemi apareceu.

- Bom dia – disse ele com aquele sorriso que ela tanto conhecia.

- Bom dia.

"_And when it rains… will you always find an escape? Just running away from all of the ones who love you."_

"_From everything"_

Ela abriu a porta, deixando que ele entrasse. Ele se balançou, molhando o carpete de sua mãe. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, retirando um pouco das gotas de chuva que ainda estava nele. Shiemi observava aquele ritual com extrema atenção. Atenção que nem mesmo entendia por que. Era tão bom observá-lo. Ela não entendia, mas nos últimos dias ela se pegava olhando para a forma como ele ria, conversava, gesticulava. E até mesmo quando ele comia que era mais frequente que todas as outras, pensou ela.

- Você está bem? – ele lhe perguntou.

- Estou sim, bem melhor – sorriu.

- Que bom. Err.. O Yukio me pediu para pegar umas coisas, então resolvi vir te ver.

- Ah... muita bondade sua.

- Que isso – ele coçou o pescoço, desconcertado- E quando você volta para as aulas?

- Hum. Não sei ainda. Estou um pouco esfolada.

- Sei.

- Mas quem sabe não será logo? – ela abriu o melhor sorriso que podia.

Rin riu. Ela sempre tinha aquele jeito dela de sorrir. Um jeito tão animado e sincero. Tão descontraído.

- Bem... Então, acho que já vou. Se eu não chegar lá, meu irmão pode ter um ataque.

- Yukio... – ela balançou a cabeça – sempre ansioso.

"_And Oh oh how could you do it? __Oh I never saw it coming__. __Oh oh I need an ending__ ."_

"_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?"_

Shiemi segurou seu casaco com as mãos e as juntou, cruzando os braços, como se protegesse do frio, enquanto caminhava para a porta.

- Bom. Boas aulas – disse enquanto ele passava por ela.

- Obrigado – respondeu ele baixo.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para trás, antes de dar um próximo passo. Então, se virou e começou a caminhar. Ela ficou ali, na greta da porta, olhando ele ir embora, molhando-se todo. Ela respirou fundo. Rin caminhava devagar na chuva. Não se importava de se molhar. Estava pensativo. Na realidade, estava pensando em como ele e Shiemi evitavam entrar naquele assunto. Ambos sabiam que precisavam conversar, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia falar sobre. Ele também respirou fundo. Quando passava perto das rosas azuis e roxas, mimos de Shiemi, ele sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Virou-se de repente. E seus olhos contemplaram.

- Rin... Me perdoa. – a voz dela saiu meio engasgada.

- Shiemi, você está na chuva? Você...

- Me perdoa! Me perdoa! Eu devia ter falado com você, ter explicado...

-Calma... Tá?

E nessa hora, ele a acolheu em seus braços, tentando, em primeiro lugar protegê-la da chuva. Em segundo lugar, nem sabia por quê.

- Me perdoa... Esse tempo todo eu agindo como uma idiota. Tive medo de você. Por você ser quem é... Mas. Eu conheço você. Você é o Rin.

Shiemi levantou o rosto e o encarou. Ele sorriu. Os olhos dela marejavam. E sobre os dois, grandes gotas caíam, molhando seus rostos.

- Não se preocupe... – a voz dele saía arrastada.

Ambos só conseguiam se olhar. E os olhos dela brilhavam. Os olhos dele refletiam uma pequena paz. Agora ela sentia a respiração dele e podia ver que não era somente a sua que estava acelerada. O coração dele também. Seu estômago parecia querer sair de dentro dela. Sentia envolta de si os braços dele. E mesmo que a chuva fazia tudo ser mais frio, o calor que seu corpo emanava a fazia se sentir segura.

"_Take these chances to turn it around_

_Just turn it around..."_

Ela acariciou o rosto dele. Ele sentiu as mãos dela, tão delicadas deslizarem pelo rosto, já encharcado dele. Os dedos alcançaram os cabelos, passando entre eles e deixando que um acúmulo de chuva escorresse por seu rosto. De repente, ela desceu as mãos, parando elas nas bochechas de Rin, alguns dedos tocando os lábios do garoto. Ele sentia cada toque, cada pedacinho dela que estava percorrendo por ele. O olhar de Shiemi parecia perdido nos movimentos que ela fazia. Ele olhava para seu rostinho tão absorto. Como se quisesse gravar cada curva do rosto dele em sua mente. Ela continuava com as mãos em seu rosto, quando em um movimento terno, puxou-o para mais perto do seu.

Naquele momento, Rin nem soube explicar o que sentiu por dentro. Uma explosão de sentimentos que nem ele soube quais eram. Medo, ansiedade, desejo, alegria, desespero, insegurança. Mas Shiemi não o beijou. Apenas ficaram com os rostos muitos próximos, os narizes quase se encostando.

- Me perdoa. – ela disse baixo, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele – Por ter duvidado de tudo que eu sinto por você...

Ele não pode responder. Os lábios dela foram ao encontro do seu. A chuva descia agora com mais força e em maior quantidade sobre eles, como se consagrasse aquele momento. Os braços de Rin a trouxeram para mais perto dele e um deles subiu um pouco mais, segurando em seu pescoço devagar e com leveza. Ela também abraçava a cintura dele, segurando no uniforme dele com graciosidade. Por alguns minutos ambos não podem explicar o que sentiram. Era somente o calor de suas bocas se encostando. Os lábios se tocando. Os braços se apertando.

E chovia...

"_You can take your time_

_Take my time."_


End file.
